The Brigham and Women's (BWH) Patient Safety Learning Laboratory (PSLL) is collaboration between the Center for Patient Safety, Research, and Practice at BWH and the Healthcare Systems Engineering Institute (HSyE) at Northeastern University (NEU). The BWH PSLL is led by Principal Investigator David W. Bates, MD, MSc and Co-Principal Investigator James C. Benneyan, PhD and focuses on developing tools to engage patients, family, and professional care team members in reliable identification, assessment, and reduction of patient safety threats in real-time, before they manifest in actual harm. The PSLL will achieve this vision by developing systems approaches to integrating health information technology (HIT), stakeholder engagement mechanisms, and process design/engineering methods focused on three core projects: Project 1: Patient-centered Fall Prevention Toolkit Project 2. Patient Safety Checklist Tool Project 3. MySafeCare Patient Safety Reporting System The BWH PSLL will establish a vibrant learning ecosystem of health services, informatics, and systems engineering researchers, collaborating with patients and family for evolving and applying these approaches to adverse event prevention in hospitalized patients. Two Cores oversee all aspects of the above-referenced projects: 1. Administrative Core: includes the overall administration, organization, and operation of the PSLL and the following subcores: Methodology and Data Resources Subcore Translation and Dissemination Subcore 2. Systems Engineering, Usability, and Integration (SEUl) Core As a result of increasing implementation and use of HIT and patient/family engagement in their plan of care, this PSLL, its cores and its projects, will provide information, strategies, and tool for utilizing HIT to facilitate patient activation in eliminating harm in hospital settings.